The things i do for love
by shinichikudosama
Summary: Tentang perasaan haibara kepada conan yang terpendam,dan hal yang terjadi setelah black organization ditumpas
**THE THINGS I DO FOR LOVE**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **-TEARS-**

 ** _Haibara POV_**

...semua orang punya ceritanya masing-masing,setiap orang punya jalannya masing-masing,itulah kata-kata yang selalu terngiang-ngiang dalam hati dan pikiranku

"setelah sekian lama,akhirnya organisasi ini dapat ditumpas" ucapku dalam hati

Walauku tahu itu artinya bahwa aku akan berpisah dengan dia yang akan meindungiku,dia yang selalu ada disisiku dan dia yang selalu mengingatkanku untuk tidak pergi dari takdirnya masing-masing,Ya,dia adalah Kudo Shinichi,detektif SMA yang kehidupannya telah khancurkan dengan APTX 4869

Hatiku sakit melihat nya bersama orang lain,jiwa dan raga ku sakit setelah sekian lama aku berkorban untuk kehidupan ku dan orang orang lain,aku tak sanggup untuk tinggal dekat dengannya oleh karena itu sudah kuputuskan aku akan melanjutkan kehidupanku di Amerika,tak kurasa aku sedang merenung terdengar ketukan dari pintu rumah proffesor agasa yang masih kutempati sekarang...

"aku tak sanggup melihatnya..."ucapku dalam hati

 ** _Normal POV_**

"OIIII,haibara! Butuh berapa lama lagi aku harus mengetuk pintu ini sampai kau bukakan pintunya?" teriak laki-laki berambut coklat gelap dari luar pintu

"iya,tunggu sebentar" jawab haibara

Setelah haibara membukakan pintu untuk conan

"Mau apa lagi sih kau kesini,sudah kubilang aku tidak akan merubah pikiran ku kudo" ucap haibara dingin

"kau ini kita kan adalah partner aku sudah menganggapmu seperti dokter watson dan aku adalah holmes nya"ucap conan membela

"pokoknya aku tidak mau" jawab haibara ketus

"tetap saja,sebelum kematiannya proffesor agasa memintaku untuk menjagamu jika kau jauh dari ku pasti akan susah untuk mengontrolmu,dasar keras kepala" jawab shinichi,"lagipula kau kan belum selesai membuat obat penawar untuk APTX 4869,Bagaimana mungkin kau akan meninggalkanku? Dasar kejam"lanjut conan

"Kau,tunggu disini dan jangan kemana-mana" jawab haibara seraya naik menuju tangga kamarnya

 **** ** _Haibara POV_**

Saat ku buka pintunya muncul laki-laki yang pandangannya langsung melihat kerah mataku dengan seksama,kami-sama...aku tidak kuat harus berbicara dengannya...

Jadi kau hanya menganggapku sebagai partnermu,kudo-kun,aku sudah bisa menebaknya,kau hanya mengharapkan penawar itu seolah-olah kau membutuhkan ku padahal yang kau butuhkan adalah penawarnya bukan diriku,kau yang jahat kau yang kejam kudo-kun,aku langsung menaiki tangga kamarku untuk mengambil penawar APTX yang telah siap dari seminggu lalu,aku pun membuka laci kamar ku dan membuka kotak kecil berwarna putih dengan pil di dalamnya

"dengan ini kan ku lepas tanggung jawabmu kepadaku dan hilang beban dari punggungku untuk mengobati kesalahanku"

Rasanya airmata ku sudah tak tahan untuk keluar,tidak! Aku tidak boleh menangis dia masih dibawah,dia masih menunggu mu..

 ** _Normal POV_**

"kudo-kun sebenarnya aku sudah memiliki penawar APTX seminggu yang lalu sejak kau memberikan data organisa kepadaku"ucap haibara

"Nani? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"ucap conan meninggi

"maaf,ini untukmu,dengan ini kau dapat bertemu dengan Ran lagi dan melanjutkan kehidupan mu kudo,karena itu aku mohon jangan urusi kehidupan ku lagi,jangan campuri urusan ku lagi"jelas haibara dingin

"haibara..." ucap conan pelan

"aku lelah kudo,aku ingin tidur,pulanglah kalau ada efek yang terjadi setelah kau meminum penawar itu,kau bisa menghubungiku"

"tunggu,apa kau akan meminumnya juga?" tanya conan

"sudah kubilang jangan campuri urusanku" tatap haibara

 ** _Conan POV_**

"Apa-apaan dia itu malah mengusirku dari rumah profesor"

Saat melihat pil putih yang ada ditanganku,aku bertanya tanya apa ini awal mula kehidupan baruku,saatnya aku meninggalnkan ayumi,mitsuhiko,genta dan... Haibara,Haibara mendengar namanya aku langsung mengingat saat hari pertama aku bertemu dengannya,dan besok ia akan pergi meninggalkanku,aku tidak tahu kemana ia akan pergi tapi yang jelas ia tidak mungkin kembali untuku..

"Untuku" apa yang telah ku kakatakan,tidak,besok aku akan bertemu dengan Ran tetapi kenapa ada perasaan di hatiku yang kurasa semua ini salah..

 ** _Haibara POV_**

Esok aku akan pergi meninggalkan jepangku dan kembali ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan studi disana,walau aku tahu aku tidak sanggup hidup sendiri disana karena penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhku ini semakin lama akan mengantarkanku pada kematian,

Aku tidak ingin mati,tapi lebih baik mati saat orang yang kucintai bahagia..


End file.
